Accepted
by Liv-x-Case-Benson
Summary: Post-'Charmed Again'  All she wants is to be considered part of the family. Is that too much to ask? Please read and review!


Prompt: Written from That70sshowlova's idea. She's awesome!

**Disclaimer**: Piper Halliwell, Prue Halliwell, Paige Matthews, and Leo Wyatt, and all Charmed aspects are © & TM Spelling Entertainment and any other respective owners, none of which are the author. Everything else is © & TM the author. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**Accepted**

By: Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell

Paige walked through the hallway to her new bedroom. It used to be Piper's. Piper was moving into Prue's room and Paige was interested as to what her oldest sister's room looked like, but whenever she walked toward it and Piper was there, Piper immediately steered her in another direction. Almost like she wasn't family because she hadn't grown up with them, she wasn't allowed anywhere Prue was.

Paige sighed as she placed her hand on the knob. "Like I'm not worth their time," she said as she turned it, finding it unlocked.

Paige walked in. It wasn't that different from the others. The bed was in the middle of the room, the window on the far side with a desk on the right wall and closet on the opposite side. But Paige also saw clothes strewn about the room. She figured Piper and Phoebe were still too shaken to clean the room. So she took to tidying up, placing jackets on hangers, and clothes in the laundry pile.

She heard something, but thought it was the wind, so she kept cleaning. Not five minutes later, screams rang in her ears, "PAIGE!" Piper yelled. "What the HELL do you think you're doing?" she asked pulling the shirt from her hands and pushing her backwards. "These were Prue's!"

Shocked, her voice was soft, "I—I was cleaning it f—" she was used to Piper yelling at her, but that didn't mean getting a harsh treatment didn't shake her and bring her down.

"I'll clean it!" she yelled. "You shouldn't even be in here!"

"What is it, _family_ _only_?" Paige bit back. She could be just as stubborn as Piper. _Hmmm, must be the Halliwell side of me_, she thought.

"Yes!" she snapped. "Now GET OUT!"

"No! I don't care if you don't like it, but I am family!" Paige yelled.

Piper was so pissed that, without thinking, she threw up her hands, accidentally unleashing an explosion upon her new-found youngest sister. "Hu—Paige, I'm so—"

"Save it, Piper!" she yelled, resting momentarily against the wall. "I'm leaving. I never should've come back," she cried as she ran from the room.

She wanted to run downstairs, but something steered her up into the attic. She walked up, closing the door and walked over to the Book of Shadows.

Trembling, Paige's hands traced the cover of the mysterious family heirloom. She jumped, pulling her hand back as the cover opened by itself. "Is—is someone there?" she asked.

The pages turned one after the other, until they came to a spell she'd heard once before – the one Piper and Phoebe had used to call their mother – her mother. _Why now? Mom, what do you have to say?_ She wondered as she recited:

"Hear these words,

Hear my cry,

Spirit from the other side,

Come to me when I summon thee,

Cross now the great divide."

A woman formed in the middle of the room. It was no one she'd ever seen before. She wore white robes and locked her green eyes on Paige as she walked toward her. Paige stood there shocked. Who was this woman – a demon, a warlock? Could she be trusted?

"Paige," she spoke, brushing her long raven locks behind her ear. "Don't be afraid. I'm not here to hurt you."

"Y—you're not?" she asked as her tears increased. Prue shook her head, gesturing the young woman out from behind the heirloom, which she did without question. "H—how do I know you're not lying?"

"That's just it. You don't," Prue spoke, "but obviously, you trust me to some point. You stepped out from behind the Book of Shadows when I asked."

She nodded. The more she looked at her, the more Paige felt like she knew her from somewhere, like a long-lost friend. Nothing about her seemed evil or threatening. "How do you know about—"

"The Book of Shadows?" Prue asked and she nodded. Prue smiled. "I know you feel like you know me, Paige."

"I do, but I don't know why. I've never seen you a day in my life."

She laughed. "Oh, don't feel bad. Until a few days ago, I hadn't seen you either!"

"A few days ago?" Paige questioned. Okay, she knew the woman knew her name, but they had never met and she knew – knew abou—"P—Prue?" Paige whispered. "M-my sister, Prue?"

"The one and only," she said, extending her hand which Paige took. "It's nice to meet you!"

Paige smiled and laughed at her sister's attempts to cheer her up. "Why are you here?"

"I saw you were having a little trouble, not to mention—" she touched the scorch mark on her baby sister's cheek and Paige noticed the searing pain disappeared. "Is that better?"

"Yeah, but you're not a Whitelighter, are you?"

"No, and I didn't heal it. I only took the pain away," Prue said as Paige's tears increased. "What is it?"

"Piper, she's just so against me. I didn't do anything wrong!" Paige said as Prue stepped up to hug her as she cried. "What's wrong with me? She's my sister. How can she hate me?"

"Sweetie," Prue said, "it's not you that she hates. She's mad at me. She's just venting her anger on any unsuspecting person and, unfortunately, it just happened to be you," she said pulling back to see her face.

"I was just trying to tidy up your room for her and—"

"Ah, I know you were trying to help and I appreciate it – I'm sure Piper does too – but for now, let them invite you. They're still very sensitive about my belongings."

"That makes sense. I have a shirt my mom – my other mom – gave me when I was 10 and I've kept it all these years."

"That's exactly how they'll be. Especially Piper," Prue sighed, a pained look in her eyes. "When our mom died, I was the mother – in a way – for quite some time. She'll open up, Phoebe will even open up more as time goes on, but let them come to you first, then ask a few questions and little by little, you'll learn about me, Mom and Grams."

"Okay," Paige said.

Prue looked up at the ceiling. "Already? Aww, I was hoping for a little while longer."

"What?"

"I have to go," Prue said, pulling away. "Oh, one thing, please don't tell them I was here. They won't be able to handle it."

Paige nodded.

"I love you," she said as she disappeared.

"Love you too," Paige said as she looked toward the doorway, seeing Leo leaning in the frame. "Oh, Leo, I—" she began, but he held up his hand. She walked over. "Can you fix this?"

He held his hand up to her face and it released a golden glow and she couldn't feel the scar anymore. "Piper's in the kitchen. She wants to talk to you."

Paige nodded and walked downstairs. "Hope it's an apology," she muttered under her breath.

She walked into the kitchen, seeing Piper seated at the island. Paige was about to walk up, but thought, maybe she wasn't supposed to. "I know you're there, Paige. You can come sit by me."

Puzzled, Paige walked up and did just that. "How did you—"

"I just had a feeling," Piper explained. For a while, they sat in silence as Paige observed her new surroundings. It felt strange, but knew it was home. "Paige," she said, facing her, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" she asked, harshly. "For burning me or saying I shouldn't even be in this family?"

Piper's eyes instantly softened. "Listen, I know I shouldn't have said that, but, to me, that room is what connects me to her more than anything else. I miss her."

Paige sighed. "I'd think you were odd if you didn't. She's your sister."

"Still, you were only trying to help and I just pushed you away. Phoebe and I are both like that now, but this is just fresh. Like an acidic wound that the more we're pushed the more it'll hurt."

"And, for now, talking won't help. You two need to grieve," Paige said, resting her arm on the island. "Maybe I should give you some time before I move in."

Piper shook her head. "No, if you're not here with us you'll be in even more danger than what's already happened and—" she had to think how to word this. Yes she was their sister, but Piper wasn't ready to say it quite yet, "—and demons will be after you even more now."

"Good point and your – our – mom risked a lot to make sure I was safe," Piper's eyes met hers, "I won't betray her. I'm not quite sure about this whole witch destiny thing yet, but if that's what she wants then, I think it's worth trying. But—"

"But?" Piper asked, noticing how shaky she was. "You're scared, aren't you?"

"Terrified. Does it get easier?" Paige asked. Piper placed her hand over Paige's.

"As far as being scared goes, no, but when you get a better hold on your powers, I think you'll feel more confident in what we're doing."

"So, I'm not just here for the Power of Three then?" Paige asked.

"No Paige, you were meant to be here. I can feel it. And I am—" before Piper could say a proper apology, Paige leaned over and hugged her. And before she could stop herself, Piper felt her tears trailing down her cheeks.

"It's okay. I forgive you," she whispered. "When you're ready to talk about anyone, I'm listening."

"It might take a while," Piper admitted as Paige pulled back.

She smiled. "That's okay. I'm just happy have sisters. Someone to talk to. I wish I would've known sooner and under better circumstances."

"With our lives, be happy you didn't," Piper said as Paige stood and walked through the doorway into the dining room.

"Hey, Piper?" she asked, poking her head back in.

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for letting me move in."

"Anything for my little sister," Piper saw Paige glare, but they smiled as she walked upstairs. Another sister to joke with, yep, that's what would happen.

**THE END

* * *

Author's Note:** So what do you think? I don't think I've ever written one with Piper and Paige as the main characters, so please review and tell me what you think!

Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell


End file.
